Je t'aime
by Heleade
Summary: "La neige alla se perdre dans ta chevelure rose, comme de petites perles sur le chignon d'une mariée. Tu avanças encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres frôlent les miennes. Un baiser doux et légèrement humide. Un baiser entre amies comme on en faisait parfois. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais, un baiser quand même." OS. SakuxKarin.


**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**Me revoilà avec un Yuri (shojo-ai, plutôt) cette fois. Un Sakura x Karin. C'est une première pour moi mais ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS de ce genre alors voilà, je me suis enfin lancée. **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais je compte bien les maltraiter jusqu'au bout ! ;).

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ).**

* * *

**Je t'aime**

.

.

Je crois que la première fois, c'était l'hiver dernier. Jour pour jour. Il neigeait aussi cette fois-là. Sur cette même terrasse tu m'attendais, tes mains gantées tenant une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Lorsque tu m'as vu, ton sourire c'est étiré, doux et chaleureux, comme d'habitude. Tu as posé ta tasse et tu t'es levée, quittant le grand parasol sous lequel tu étais abritée. La neige alla se perdre dans ta chevelure rose, comme de petites perles sur le chignon d'une mariée. Tu avanças encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres frôlent les miennes. Un baiser doux et légèrement humide. Un baiser entre amies comme on en faisait parfois. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais, un baiser quand même.

Ce fut la première fois. La première fois que je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à ton contact. C'est à cet instant que tout est devenu clair, que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Ce fut le début d'un amour. D'un amour douloureux. D'un amour que j'ai fini par haïr.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi toi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Avant toi, j'étais une fille normale. Irritante, impulsive, manipulatrice, provocatrice. Certes, j'en restais pas moins une fille bien dans sa peau.

J'avais eu des copains. Des tonnes même. Depuis la cinquième, année où j'avais commencé à vaincre ma timidité. A 17 ans je collectionnais les courtes histoires, un mois au plus. Je tombais difficilement amoureuse. Jamais en fait. Jusqu'à toi.

Dis Sakura, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Pour moi, c'est comme si c'était hier. Je te vois encore entrer dans la salle de TP, trois sacs à bandoulières sous les bras, le front perlant de sueur. Tu as couru. Tu salues rapidement le prof qui te regarde t'installer d'un mauvais œil. La place que tu choisis ? Celle juste à côté de moi. Je pousse mon sac, un brin agacée pour te faire de la place. Je t'aurais bien envoyée bouler mais c'est la dernière table libre. Ça m'agace mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser un regard intrigué sur ta personne. Faut dire qu'une fille aux cheveux rose, ça ne court pas les rues. Tu sors tes affaires et commence à prendre des notes. Moi, je t'observe encore, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tu finis par te tourner vers moi, un sourcil arqué.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non, je réponds et à cet instant, je me sens vraiment conne.

Aussi conne qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je te regarde m'attendre sur cette terrasse sans oser avancer, cacher derrière cette vieille Peugeot garée sur le trottoir opposé, à l'abri de ton regard. Je te vois, à bout de nerf, jeter un coup d'œil à ton portable toutes les 20 secondes. 30 minutes que tu m'attends, je me demande ce qui te retiens. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Après la conversation que nous avons eue hier, je suis surprise que tu sois venue. Tu m'as quand même dit que je te dégoutais.

Non, je n'aime pas les filles. Je n'en aime qu'une seule et cette fille, c'est toi. J'aime tout chez toi. Vraiment tout. Et ça me détruit de savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque et que ça ne le sera jamais. Pire, qu'actuellement, notre amitié déjà bien bancale à peut-être totalement disparu à cause de trois mots que j'aurais mieux fait de garder pour moi. A cause d'un simple _je t'aime_. J'en déduis que le poids d'un amour que tu es incapable d'accepter est trop dur à supporter pour tes frêles épaules ? Toi qui pourtant à l'air si forte. Que des _conneries_.

Tu sais que si je ne t'aimais pas, je te détesterais. En as-tu conscience ?

On s'est souvent battue, toi et moi, pour des histoires débiles, pour des histoires de mecs. Rivales en amour, on a quand même fini par devenir amies par je ne sais quelle miracle. Tout nous opposait pourtant. Toi et ta sensibilité idiote, moi et ma méchanceté apparente.

Sakura, qu'attends-tu pour te barrer d'ici ? Qu'espères-tu de cette rencontre, me voir pleurer sous tes yeux en te suppliant de m'accepter comme je suis pendant que tu tenteras t'en bien que mal de te débarrasser de moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible. Ce que tu avais à me dire, je l'ai déjà entendu. Qu'as-tu à ajouter ?

Tu prends ton téléphone et tu appels.

Qui ?

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Moi.

Je ne réponds pas. Au bout de quelques instants, le vibrement prend fin. Je te sens vraiment à bout. Ma main va chercher mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau. Un message laissé sur le répondeur. J'hésite et c'est là que tu choisis de capituler. Tu appelles le serveur pour régler ta boisson. Puis, tu te lèves prend ton sac et… hésite. Mon cœur me fait mal. Ton regard fait le tour de l'avenue à ma recherche, rapidement il passe sur moi sans me voir. Tu hésites encore. _Pourquoi ?_ Le serveur te salue, tu lui souris et t'en vas sous la neige.

Et moi.

Et moi je reste là, comme une crétine sous la neige, ma main tenant toujours fermement mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau. Cette fois, c'est à moi de capituler. Je sors mon portable pour écouter ton message :

« T'es pas venue. »

Ta voix est serrée. Ma gorge aussi.

« Ecoute, tu…je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps. T'es vraiment… stupide. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Je comptais faire ça pour toi mais apparemment, t'en a décidé autrement. Très bien. Si tu crois que ça me fait mal, tu te trompes. J'en ai strictement rien à faire, je faisais juste ça pour toi. Mais tant pis, faisons comme ça. Fais ta vie, je ferais la mienne et puis basta. Je… Ouais, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Salut. »

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Cette fois, je n'ai pas la force de les retenir.

Je revois ton sourire, le mien, nos mains entremêlées, nos baisers d'amitié, nos rires enlacés. Tu m'as fait croire t'en de choses Sakura que le retour à la réalité me fait très mal. Oui, je suis stupide, tu as bien raison. Stupide d'être tombée amoureuse de toi et d'y avoir cru jusqu'au bout.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Un parapluie au-dessus de ma tête. Je me retourne, surprise. C'est mon meilleur ami, Suigetsu. Il regarde mon visage ruisselant de larmes, la mâchoire serré. Pas de taquineries cette fois, ça doit lui faire tout drôle de me voir dans cet état. Moi, habituellement si forte.

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, me débarrassant de l'amas de neige qui s'est accumulé au sommet de mon crâne, avant de m'attirer à lui. Il me sert si fort que je sens ses os s'heurter aux miens. Mais, je ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, éclatant en sanglot, je m'accroche désespérément à sa doudoune. Le parapluie tombe mais il ne prend pas la peine de le ramasser. Il ne prend pas le risque de me lâcher.

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi. » _

Alors, ce n'était pas une promesse dans le vent, finalement. Tout au fond du gouffre qu'est devenu mon cœur, une petite lumière s'allume.

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés là, à bloquer le passage ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est seulement quand le propriétaire de la Peugeot est arrivé que nous nous sommes déplacés. Suigetsu m'a pris par la main et nous avons silencieusement déambulé jusqu'à atteindre le boulevard.

Actuellement, nous marchons sur le pont qui sépare Konoha et Oto. A notre droite, la route, à notre gauche le fleuve brillant sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Je sens que je vais un peu mieux. Suigetsu aussi le remarque, il me dit :

« Fais beau aujourd'hui. »

Je sens l'absurdité de sa phrase. Un petit sourire amer étire mes lèvres.

-journée de merde, oui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier. Suigetsu le comprend, il n'insiste pas.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel. Mon appart' est vide, comme tous les week-ends, ma colloc' rend visite à ses parents. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas du tout envie de la voir ce soir.

Je vais dans la cuisine me remplir un bol de céréales avant de m'affaler sur le canapé, une grosse cuillère à la main. Un flash me prend. Je nous revois toutes les deux sur ce même canapé, ta tête posée sur mes cuisses, une couverture sur les tiennes. On regarde un de ses films stupidement romantique que tu affectionnes tant. Je m'ennuie devant l'écran alors je critique tout. Au début ça t'énervais puis tu as fini par faire comme moi et c'est devenu une tradition. Chaque samedi soir, on se retrouvait chez moi pour se mater les pires comédies romantiques et on s'esclaffait comme des hyènes devant l'abondance de scènes affreusement clichées qui défilaient sous nos yeux.

Ça ne fait pas de moi une antiromantique, tu sais. J'ai rêvé de choses atrocement mielleuses en pensant à toi.

Je pose mon bol sur la table basse. J'ai plus faim. Tous ces souvenirs m'écœurent. Je vais dans ma chambre me mettre sous mes draps en attendant que le sommeil me prenne. Sommeil qui ne vient pas. Je tourne, en vain. Ça m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ton souvenir sur cette terrasse ne veut pas me quitter, je réentends encore tes mots et mon cœur se serre. Actuellement, je suis plus proche de te détester que de t'aimer et le simple fait de savoir qu'en ce moment, tu dois tranquillement dormir dans ta chambre m'énerve d'avantage. Il est bientôt 2h du mat'. _Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait, Sakura._

Je ferme les yeux et mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Un message. De toi. Je sursaute.

« Tu dors ? »

J'hésite un instant à répondre avant de me résigner. J'écris :

« Non. »

Tu ne mets pas longtemps à répondre.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue ? »

« Pourquoi je serais venue ? »

« On avait à parler. »

« Ah bon, de quoi ? Tu m'as pourtant déjà dit tout ce que t'avais à me dire hier soir, non ? »

« Non. T'as écouté mon message ? »

« Ouais et je dois te remercier, ça m'a fait fichtrement mal. »

« C'était le but. Tu m'as énervée mais je ne pensais pas ce j'ai dit. »

Mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Une pointe d'espoir me traverse en même temps qu'un sentiment de soulagement.

« Ok. Et tu penses quoi alors ? »

« T'es chez toi ? »

«Oui. »

« J'arrive. Je préfère t'en parler de vive voix.»

« Ok. »

Le stress monte en moi. Les minutes s'écoulent beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Quand, enfin, on sonne à la porte, je me précipite pour ouvrir. Et, c'est bien toi. Tu es là, dans ton long manteau rose, ton visage à moitié caché derrière ta grosse écharpe en laine blanche. Tes grands yeux verts me fixent avec un certain mal à l'aise. Moi non plus, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je me pousse pour te laisser passer. Un petit « merci » sort de tes lèvres. Tu rentres dans le salon, pose ton manteau et ton écharpe sur le canapé et…et c'est tout. Le silence s'installe. Je sens l'agacement monter en moi, à cause du stress, sans aucun doute. Je prends la parole la première :

« Alors ?

-T'es au taquet, dis donc. Tu ne peux pas me laisser le temps de choisir mes mots ?

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est plus de 2h du mat' ? J'aimerais bien dormir tranquillement alors magne-toi de le faire. »

Mon ton est sec. C'est fait exprès, je ne veux pas que tu me croies à ta portée.

-tu ne dormais pas de toute façon, répliques-tu en t'asseyant sur le canapé.

-tu m'as réveillée, dis-je en te rejoignant.

-menteuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu as tout à fait raison et tu le sais. Tu souris à ton tour. Sourire complice ? Certainement, au fond de moi, mon cœur s'égaye.

Tu reprends ton air sérieux mais ton mal aise semble s'être envolé, tout comme le mien.

-Et si… j'acceptais qu'on se laisse une chance ? Finis-tu par me proposer maladroitement.

Impassible de l'extérieur, intenable intérieurement. J'essaye, t'en bien que mal, de repousser l'espoir qui, telle une armée de courageux petits soldats, tente de m'envahir. Je veux rester méfiante. Il est hors de question que je me fasse avoir une seconde fois alors je garde le silence. C'est toi qui continues :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de tomber amoureuse de toi mais… j'ai conscience que notre amitié n'a jamais été une amitié comme les autres. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, Karin. Mais… Mais, je me dis que le seul moyen d'y voir plus clair, c'est d'essayer. T'en pense quoi ?

-Si on essaye et que tu te rends compte que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu feras quoi ? »

Le silence revint.

C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Je soupir.

-Ok.

Elle me regarde, surprise.

-t'es sérieuse ?

-ouais. Mais, à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Si au final, tu te rends compte que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Restons amies, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepte-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

La soirée passe, les jours suivants aussi, puis les mois et enfin les ans. Mais, rien ne change. Ou presque. Aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 ans que nous sommes ensembles. C'est l'hiver, comme la toute première fois. Il neige encore, sur cette terrasse où tu m'attends. Quand tu me vois, tu te lèves. Ton sourire doux et rayonnant, comme toujours. Tu abandonnes ton beignet pour me sauter dans les bras. Trois mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. J'étais partie voir ma tutrice qui vit à 3000 kilomètres d'ici. Tu m'as terriblement manquée. Ton corps chaud m'enserre avec tendresse et je me sens à nouveau au complet. Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes, douce et humide à la fois. Nos mains se mêlent ensemble, nos regards ne se lâchent plus et, c'est le moment que tu choisis pour me le dire. Une phrase. Trois petits mots. Un simple…

-Je t'aime.

Et à cet instant, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.


End file.
